Talk:Meenah Peixes
Conversations Can someone record Meenah's dialogue with John in her infobox? Thanks! AnimeApprentice 10:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Is the "Meenah is pronounced like "meaner"" part really necessary? Afair, Hussie said that we are free to pronounce the characters trolls names how we want, and personaly, my version of Meenah sounds nothing like "meaner". Implying that Meenah being "mean" is part of how she got that name is really far-fetched. 16:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude in refrigerator As someone who lives in the Boston area, I can tell you that people here would pronounce "meaner" as "meana", so it makes sense. Aspect This may seem like speculation, but I think that it could maybe be considered a safe guess that aspects are shared between ancestors/descendants or whatever. If Aranea and Vriska share an aspect, I don't know why Meenah wouldn't be a hero of Life. But instead of doing it myself I'll just throw that out there and see what you guys think about it. And a thing to keep in mind before it gets brought up, the pre-scratch trolls can't participate directly in the session, so it's not exactly comparable to the pre/post sctratch human situation. 16:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :it's a pretty reasonable guess right now, but one relation isn't a rule, and it's possible they just share aspect and not class. there's also the questionable connection to their troll, possibly being related to more than one. which would might lead to different titles. with meenah though, we've had a lot of hints about the condesce being a witch of life. 17:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Aranea said that Doc Scratch "rewrote everything" that possibly meaning all the titles were changed. I am the wizard its me 19:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::That refers to the history, and as far as we know their titles were assigned at birth and both pre- and post-scratch trolls were likely born in the post-scratch session. But yeah there was a large arguement about this before on the Mythological roles talk page. But Aranea is the second pre-scratch troll/ancestor who has been explicitly shown to share their descendant/post-scratch troll player counterpart's aspect. The Light6 20:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::If it were anything else, I wouldn't be suggesting this. But it's pre-scratch trolls, who already showed traits relateable to the post-scratch trolls when they were the post-scratch ancestors. Off the top of my head, the Condesce, Mindfang, the Handmaid, maybe the Signless, and Darkleer. If pre-scratch Aranea is a hero of Light, which shouldn't be hugely surprising to begin with, it would make copious amounts of sense given complete context for the other "ancestors" to share aspects. But yes, this is only applicable to aspects. And all I'll say is that if another one matches then it's an even safer bet. Majora 787 21:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah in the previously mentioned arguement I brought up Mindfang being a Hero of Light too, Aranea basically confirmed what we already knew. Also on the Handmaid and the Condesce, for them especially it hints at their classes, not just their aspects, matching their descendants. The Light6 21:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::But she's the BatterWitch! Maybe. 04:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Though she is the Batter witch, it is a rule that everyone who plays sburb /sgrub has to have a mythological role. Chezrush 00:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Music Ok, so I was wondering whether or not music designated for the Condesce could technically fall under music associated with Meenah. They are the same person more or less afterall. Also, if this is the case, can this apply to other such trolls? Durmer Darc 16:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Despite being gentically identical to the Condesce, Meenah is in fact a totally different person, that has lived in a drastically different world, having had drastically different experiences. So no, I don't think condesce music should be associated with her.bitterLime 20:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) status as pre-scratch condesce i've been noticing some disagreement between articles over whether meenah is the pre-scratch condesce or not. at this point can't we just say she is? we know that aranea is pre-scratch mindfang and that their player group was the one that had to scratch so i don't think this is ambiguous anymore and can be altered to reflect that. --Paji 18:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Renaming the page Someone made a "Meenah Peixes" page (or however you spell it), and it completly useless atm (not even about Meenah). I think the dude is currently trying to move the info on this page onto the new one. Should we follow suit? Her last name is only speculation at this point, but... Nevermind, Light was nice enough to do the renaming. Patman12 01:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah to clarify what happened here: Some anon vandals decided to take the opportunity of the 90% confirmation that her last name is Peixes and fill up said page with random vandal crap and than someone else came along and being unable to the move Meenah over the vandal's crap copied and pasted the article over. However I just went ahead and properly moved Meenah over the top of the duplicate and left a redirect behind. :As for the lack of direct confirmation that her surname is Peixes, we know pre-scratch Mindfang is a Pyrope and Aranea is a Serket so that's 2 for 12 and I think we can safely say where the other 10 including Meenah are going. The Light6 02:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Relationships Since when was it confirmed that Aranea is Meenah's moirail and Karkat is her unrequited matesprit? I personally have always got the impression that it was the other way around -- Meenah and Aranea are flushed, hence their <3s, and she's got a huge honking palebro crush on Karkat. 18:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC)jx